In the blink of an eye
by PrincessSlytherin21
Summary: Hermione wakes up on her 17th birthday and finds out her whole life was lie. Follow Hermione has she goes through her new life and maybe finds love on the way. CHANGED MY USER NAME USE TO BE ICY192
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, can you come downstairs?"

That question is what started off my bad day. My name is Hermione Granger and I attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today happens to be my birthday and since we go back to school tomorrow I was going to spend all day with my parents and go to the Weasley's tonight. My mom calling me downstairs changed everything. When I walked downstairs my parents were sitting at the table with a sad face on. There was a letter in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Mom, Dad, what's with the sad faces?" asked Hermione.

"Sweetie, we have something to tell you and you should sit down while we tell you" said Mrs. Granger.

"Why?"

"It's a long story, Hermione, so listen to your mother" said Mr. Granger.

"17 years ago we had a couple knock on our door in the middle of the night. They were knocking so frantic that it scared the crap out of us. They were standing outside with a baby. It was raining and since they had a baby we let them in. They went on to tell us that they are wizards. We didn't believe them until they showed us magic. They went on to explain that in their family they are not allowed to have girls. The mother gave birth to twins which was a boy and a girl. They need some place to keep their daughter safe. There was a powerful wizard trying to take over the wizard world and if he found out they had a girl he would kill her." said Mrs. Granger

"They wanted to take her away from their world until she was old enough to take care of herself. They hope that the wizard world would be safe by then but they didn't believe that it would. We decided to help them because we have been trying to have a baby and nothing was working. They left us with the baby and two letters. The first was for us explaining everything about their world and how their daughter will be a witch too but she must believe that she is a muggle born or she will now survive. The second letter was for us to give to the child on her 17th birthday." said Mr. Granger

"What? You're not telling me what I think you are, are you?" asked Hermione

"Hermione, you are that baby. You are adopted. We had to keep you safe or we would have told you sooner. We are guessing that this Voldmort character you talk about is the same man the couple was talking about all these years ago. We just hope in time you will be able to forgive us." Said Mrs. Granger

"So you are telling me that for the last 6 years I have been teased for being a muggleborn when I'm not? I got the slytherins calling me mudblood every day. The way they were talking about their family makes me believe that they are purebloods. Bloody Hell I'm a pureblood." Said Hermione

"I understand why you are mad but read this letter. I believe you will understand this more" said Mr. Granger

They don't understand what this means. My whole life is a lie. When I found out I was a witch I was so happy. I never did have any muggle friends. I hoped I would have a better life in a new school. I have friends now but I still get picked with Malfoy being the number one teaser. If I am really a pureblood I can't wait to shove it in his face. He won't be able to say I don't disserve to look at the ground he walks on. We will be equal to his standards.

I didn't want to read the letter yet. I need my friends. I needed Ginny right there beside me when I opened it. I didn't want to spend the day with my so called parents. I wanted to go to the Weasley's now. The ministry wasn't connecting our fire places until tonight so I needed to get a hold of Mr. Weasley and see if he can get them to do it now. Owl would take forever so I was glad that Harry was raised as a muggle. He knows what a cell phone is and how to use it. The two of us got tracfones just in case we needed to talk right away. I ran back upstairs to find my phone. Since I'm away at Hogwarts all the time my room here is a little messy. I eventually found it under my bed. I dialed Harry and waited.

"Well Hello there birthday girl. How are you this morning?" asked Harry

"Not good, Harry, not good at all." Said Hermione

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. I don't want to be here any longer. Can you ask Mr. Weasley if he can get the minister to open up the floo network between our fireplaces?"

"You are lucky; the minister is actually here right now. He's having a meeting with Mr. Weasley. He says give him an hour."

"Okay, see you in an hour, Harry."

"Alright Birthday Girl"

"Don't call me that. I'm not in the mood for birthdays."

When you get here you are going to tell me what has you in a foul mood"

"I will Harry. Bye."

"See ya"

An hour later I was all set. My trunk was all packed for school and been shrunk so I could put it in my pocket. I told my so called parents goodbye and floo to the Weasley's. For not having much money Mrs. Weasley does a very good job at making her house look lovely. They have enough money to live off of and it doesn't matter to them that they are purebloods without the rich and famous life that most of them have. Before going to find where everyone else is I took a deep breathe. I needed to relax before I went further because Mrs. Weasley would know something was wrong and I can't tell her. I need to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny before anyone else. I have a feeling that it should just stay between the four of us and Dumbledore. Seeing as Dumbledore knows everything I have a hunch that he knows who I am and knew since I started Hogwarts.

Finding the gang wasn't hard. I could hear clanging in the kitchen and Ron's whining about being hungry. The whole Weasley gang was home. Bill and Charlie were off for a month so they came back here to visit the family.

"Ron, stop whining. I could hear you all the way in the living room" said Hermione

"HERMIONE!" screamed Ginny, Harry, and Ron

"How are you Hermione, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"I'm good"

"I thought you weren't coming over until tonight" asked Fred

"Yea, well something came up with my parents and I couldn't stay there today. They feel bad they can't spend my birthday with me but I understand."

I know you could read my face and know that I was lying but Harry, Ron and Ginny are the only ones that can read me like a book. That's why I can never lie to them. I'm a horrible liar around my friends. Lucky Mrs. Weasley is easy to lie to. After asking how I was we all sat in the kitchen and talked while we ate a late breakfast. I just love Mrs. Weasley's cooking. It tastes better than what I ate growing up. My "mother" was never a good cook. We ordered in most of the time. I had pizza like three times a week. I'm surprised I can still eat it.

After breakfast Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Charlie decided to play a game of Quidditch so since there was nothing better to do I went outside and watched them. I was glad I did though because I got to see the day when Harry lost a Quidditch match. Charlie beat him to the snitch.

"HA The Harry Potter can be beat." said Fred

"Oh shut up Fred. You are not being funny." said Ginny

Whatever, Ginny, George and I have to get back to the shop anyways. Happy Birthday, Mione." said Fred

"Happy Birthday" said George

"Thanks Guys"

"Wow they know how to speak apart" said Ron

"Now that we are alone spill Hermione" said Harry

I didn't want to stand so close to the house so the four of us went further out and sat on the ground. Once we sat down I told them everything my parents told me. How 17 years ago to wizards showed up with a baby and that they protected this baby all these years. Also that this baby was me and that means I'm adopted and not a muggleborn. They were as shocked as I was but what do you expect. It's not normal for a muggleborn to find out she really is a pureblood. Well at least thinks she is.

I don't know how long we sat there talking about what I should do but it must have been hours because Mrs., Weasley called us for dinner. None of us realized that we missed lunch. Surprisingly Ron didn't know either because he is the one that is always hungry. It didn't matter though because it seemed liked Mrs. Weasley cooked for ten and there was even a huge cake.

After dinner I was pulled into the living room to open presents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave me a scarf, Charlie gave me some new quils, Harry gave me some candy from hunnydukes and a book that I had my eye on for weeks, Ron gave me candy and new quils, and finally Ginny got me a bracelet, quils, candy and another book. They all knew that simple things would be good enough for me. After presents I took Ginny up to her room, since we were sharing, and told her about the letter. I left that part out earlier when I was telling them. I don't know what is in the letter and I know Harry and Ron will flip out if they didn't like what it says. Ginny is level headed and my only girlfriend so I knew that I wanted us to read it together.

"So let me get this straight. You have a letter from your real parents and you haven't open it yet" said Ginny

"I'm kind of afraid of what might be in it" said Hermione

"Well open it and lets find out"

_Happy 17__th__ birthday. I know you must be really angry but we wanted to keep you safe. I have a feeling that Voldmort is still a threat. If Voldmort of my father-in-law found out you existed they would have hesitated to kill you on the spot and we didn't want that to happen. That's why we gave you away because we knew in our hearts that you would be safer in the arms of muggles. We never told the muggles your name so i know you didn't grow up with the name you were born with. That name is Mya Marie Zanbini. Your father is a brilliant man so I'm guessing that you probably research some history about the purebloods. You probably already know your brother Blaise and if you know him you should also know Draco Malfoy. I want to apologize for Draco. I know that he going to end up like his father so I can already know that he's going to be calling you Mudblood. Even though your father is going to pretend that he hates muggles too he are going to raise Blaise not to use that word. I hope that you don't come apart of this war but if it is still going on I know you will be on the good side. Now you're probably wondering how we pulled this off. He had some help from Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Snape convinced our doctor to say that the other baby died at birth and Dumbledore found you the muggle family. They were a part of the plan so we knew that there would be two people to watch over you when you started Hogwarts. There is also something else I need to tell you but I know you won't like it. Narcissa knew that I was pregnant with twin and one was a girl she also knew we would hide you before we did. Cissy and I knew each other from school and we always wanted to have our children get married so without Lucious's knowledge we set up a marriage contract between you and Draco. That way he won't be able to set one up with the Parkinson's. With our trusty friend in the ministry we can full Lucious. Our friend will make up a contract for them to sign but won't finalize it since it would be rejected anyways. I'm sorry but I hope you can forgive us and at least let us get to know the person you grew into. _

_ Love,_

_Marie and Thomas Zanbini_

"WHAT!" screamed Hermione

"Bloody Hell" said Ginny

"Malfoy? Malfoy? I have to marry Malfoy."

"Zanbini? Hermione, Blaise Zanbini is your twin brother."

"I've been called a mudblood all these years when I have really been a pureblood. If that's not bad enough she has to say I have to marry bloody Malfoy. My worst enemy."

Mione, wizard contract can't be broke. There is no way around this. After this war if you both survive you will have to become Mrs. Malfoy."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

A/N: so i have a feeling that some people are going to be like this plot has been done before but i still want to write it. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Finding out that I was a Zanbini wasn't something I thought I would learn on my birthday. I definitely didn't think the letter was going to tell me I was going to be stuck with Malfoy for the rest of life. Ginny and I both decided that we wouldn't tell Harry and Ron this piece of news. We knew that they would end up killing Malfoy. That doesn't sound too bad but I don't want to see my best friends go Azkaban. No this secret was just going to stay between Ginny and I. Well you should say it will stay between the four of us. That is if you count the Dumbledore and Snape. I wonder what goes through Snape's head when he thinks about this.

An hour passed before Ginny and I rejoined everyone downstairs. Harry and Ron was playing wizard chess and everyone was watching Harry beat Ron for the first time. It was a funny sight since Ron got as red as his hair. He's being a really big sore loser.

"Come on, Ron. It's just a game" said Ginny

"It's not just a game. It was the only thing I was better at then Harry" said Ron

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"Mione got the brains and Harry is better at magic than me. I was better at something then they were. Now I'm just a loser again.

"Ron, you are better at that this then I am. It's not like I'm going to ever win again. You are just having a bad day." Said Harry

"Yea that's it. I'm just having a bad day."

"So, Hermione, your birthday is almost over. What do you want to do?" asked Ginny

"I just want to relax. I think I had enough for one day"

"Okay we can just talk. Can you believe it is our last year at Hogwarts" said Ron

"Please don't remind me. What am I going to do next year by myself? You three, Lavender, and Parvati will be gone" said Ginny

"You still have Luna: said Harry

"It still won't be the same"

"That is if we see next year" said Ron

"What does that mean, Ronald" said Hermione.

"He who must not be named is still alive. We all know that he is going to attack this year. It is Harry's last year. He won't pass up the opportunity to attack the school why it is still our school."

Bloody Hell Ron. You make it sound like we are not going to win and that we will all be dead" said Ginny

"No, I just mean he might see next year as a new year. We will be in the middle of battle and it will seem like the same day every day."

"Ron, you make no sense sometimes" said Harry.

Ron never thinks before he talks. Even his explanation doesn't make sense. He needs a filter for his brain. It does sound like he thinks we are going to lose. The only way we are not going to see next year is if they kill us first. I don't even want to think about that. Even though I'm really a Zanbini and have to marry Malfoy I want to live so I can see their faces.

Sometime later we all must have fell asleep because Mrs. Weasley was waking us up and screaming at us to hurry up or we would be late. It was a good thing that the boys actually remembered to pack last night or we would have never made the train on time. The train pulled out of the station a couple of minutes after we boarded. We had to skip breakfast to get here on time so we had to deal with Ron's whining.

"Why did we have to skip breakfast?" asked Ron

"Ron, how many times do we have to tell you? You saw how the train left minutes after we got on. We would have missed it if we ate breakfast" said Ginny.

"I can't believe we all fell asleep downstairs" said Harry.

"I think mom was running late too because she usually wakes up hours before we have to leave. It looked like she just got out of bed" said Ron

"She probably didn't want to get up because she knows that after this year she will only have one child left in school. All her babies will be groaned up. Oh look here comes the cart now" said Harry.

It's funny how food gets the boys to stop talking. The only sound you heard was chewing. Everyone but me fell asleep not to long after the food was gone. The quiet gave me time to think. I don't know how I'm going to be able to look at Malfoy the same way knowing I have to marry him. I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore and I find out why no one told me before. I know they wanted to keep me safe but they should have still let me know sooner. When we got closer to the Hogwarts I woke up my friends so we could change.

"Hermione, with everything going on this week I've never asked you if you made Head Girl: said Ginny

"Yea my Head Girl badge came with my letter and you will never guess who made Head Boy" said Hermione

"Who?" asked Harry.

"I hate guessing" said Ron.

"Draco Malfoy" said Ginny.

"How did you guess?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just that smart" said Ginny

"Am I missing something" asked Harry.

"You always miss something with those two" said Ron.

I forgot about Malfoy being Head Boy until now. I don't think that decision was made by accident. Malfoy may be second to me in grades but Dumbledore knows who I really am so that was part of the decision process I bet. He probably thinks that if we spend time together doing Head duties we will become friends or something. Like Malfoy is ever going to stop hating me but if the outcome of this makes us able to tolerate each other then maybe I can live with the idea of becoming Mrs. Malfoy.

I wasn't as excited as I usually am when the train stopped. This year is going to be crazy and its either going to have a positive or negative outcome. I'm going to guess the later because hell is going to break through when people fine out that Mya Zanbini didn't die and that she is me.

It took a little while before everyone was in the Great Hall for the first year placement. The first years were afraid of Hagrid so they wouldn't go with to the boats. Professor McGonagall had to go down and get them. Lets just say she wasn't happy about that. Once that was taken care of they were finally able to start.

"Welcome back to a new year. I hope everyone enjoyed their summer vacation. Just to remind our older students and to let our new students know that the forbidden forest is off limit unless escorted by one of the professors. Flinch wants me to remind you that all the rules are posted outside his office. Lastly but not least I would like to congratulate Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy for being the Heads this year. Now lets eat "said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's speeches get shorter and shorter every year. By the time my kids are in school he is just going to be saying welcome back and stay out of the forest. Now lets eat. Ha Ha. I guess after centuries of being the Headmaster he is staring to get tired of during them. I just wish that he didn't end his speech with the news of the Heads. The Great Hall is too quiet for my likening now. No one knew what to say. Parkinson looked like she wanted to scream but Malfoy stopped her. I wonder what that was about.

When everyone was done eating Dumbledore asked us Heads to stay behind. He had to show us to our dorm. The Head Boy and Girl had to share a common room, but we got our own rooms and I hope we have separate bathrooms. There is no way I want to give Malfoy a chance of walking in on me

"Now listen you two. I told Dumbledore this was a bad idea but he doesn't listen. We don't want any trouble from you two just because you have to share a dorm. Try to get along for all of us" said McGonagall.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not the one that starts stuff" said Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean, Granger" said Malfoy

"You're the one that comes up to us and starts insulting. Harry, Ron and I are capable of just ignoring you all year."

"Sure you are"

"Now what's that supposed to mean, Malfoy."

"Stop stealing my lines. The weasel is such a hot head that everyone knows he makes things worse. You say I start it but we both know that not true" smirked Malfoy.

"See you're already calling him names."

"What do you except. I don't like you guys so why would I be nice."

"Well seeing as it is our last year".

"Sooooo?"

"Listen Malfoy, seeing as we will be living together can we at least call a truce. I don't want to have to worry about my stuff"

"Your stuff?"

"Yes, I don't know what tricks you would pull when I'm not there"

"Now listen here Granger. I wouldn't play tricks because I wouldn't even touch your stuff. I don't want to catch any Mudblood germs."

"Mr. Malfoy, we will not have that type of language" said McGonagall

This is what I get for trying to be nice. I don't even know why I try. I don't see how Malfoy and I are going to be able to put all this behind us so we can at least try to have a sort of nice marriage. He hates me since the moment he met me. Just because of the whole muggleborn thing. McGonagall is standing here yelling at him and he doesn't even care.

I couldn't stand looking at him so I put my bag into my room then went to go find Dumbledore. He has a lot of explaining to do. When I got to his office I realized my mistake. I forgot to ask McGonagall the password. Dumbledore always makes it the name of candy, but which candy is the question. After going thru all the wizard candy I started on muggle candy. It ended up being Kit Kat. I would never have guessed that.

"Come in Miss Granger" said Dumbledore

"How did you know it was me?" asked Hermione.

"I can't tell you all my secrets, Miss Granger"

"Is it true that I'm really Mya Zanbini?"

"Ah so I guess the Grangers gave you the letter"

"So it is true then. I don't know how they think this stupid marriage contract is going to be accepted between us."

"That is why I made you both the Heads. If you can survive living with each other this year then you will survive being married."

"The thing is we are not going to survive. He just called me Mudblood not even 10 minutes ago."

"That is because to him you are one" said Snap.

I was wondering when he was going to show up. If Dumbledore knew I was going to come up here then Snape would need to know too. He is a part of this lie too. Snape knowing just makes me angrier. He is rude to us just like Malfoy. No one should be that good of an actor.

"Great it is the other liar" said Hermione.

"Miss Granger" said Snape.

"No you listen. The Grangers were my parents. The Muggle World is all I knew until McGonagall gave us a visit and told me I was a witch. I never felt like I belonged with my muggle classmates but when I come here I didn't fit either. I was a muggle trying to be a witch or a witch trying to be a muggle. I'm almost done here so I was finally going to be able to get away from everyone that doesn't see me as a witch but then I get a letter telling me I'm not going to be able to get away from them. Everyone that made my school years terrible is now going to be a part of my life forever."

"I know I'm not one of your favorite teachers but I watched you grow up over the years. I still remember the day you were born. I'm going to help you get use to the idea of being a Zanbini" said Snape.

"I don't want your help because I'm not going to be a Zanbini."

I couldn't take this anymore. All I wanted to know was if this was for real. That doesn't mean I'm going to accept it. You can't be a muggleborn all your life then be a pureblood out of nowhere. Snape just needs to tell the Zanbinis that I might be blood related to them but I will never be their daughter.

_**A/n: Hey guys sorry its been a while since i uploaded I been busy finshing school and studying to get my licensce. Then I got side tracked by work. Now that im done with college im going to try to update alot more. Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy and I both knew that if we wanted to survive this year it was to ignore each other. Malfoy may be a git but I think all this arguing has gotten pretty old between the two of us. He would call me a mudblood and I would call him a ferret. I love Harry and Ron but we all know that they always make things worse by getting under Malfoy's skin. They love picking fights with him and I'm always stuck in the middle. That is why I'm glad avoiding him was easy. I was up and out, in the mornings, before he woke up and he didn't come back, at night, until I was already in bed. Our plan worked well until one day in October. The day McGonagall told us we had to plan a dance together.

"This year Professor Dumbledore is really pushing for house unity" said McGonagall

"What does the old man want us to do now?" asked Malfoy

Malfoy, will you stop that. He is our Headmaster. I'm surprised he hasn't kicked you out of school yet" said Hermione

"He has been called worse. Dumbledore decided that this year we are going to be having a Halloween Dance. The professors are too busy to plan it so that leaves you too" said McGonagall

"WHAT!" screamed both Heads

"I can't work with him" said Hermione

"You guys do it every day."

"We just walk around to see if anyone is out of bed pass curfew" said Malfoy

"We barely talk" said Hermione

"Planning this party is part of your Head Duties and you have until the day before to plan it and hang the decorations."

"But" said Hermione

"No buts Miss Granger. Now hurry along or you'll miss dinner."

This was just great. How are we supposed to do this without yelling at each other? This evolves agreeing on something and we all know Malfoy thinks that if it isn't his idea then it's not a good idea. Either that or he is going to make me plan this all by myself. I don't understand why Dumbledore would make us have a Halloween dance because everyone knows the best costumes are in muggle London. I don't see the Slytherins going to muggle London. Anything that evolves muggles is off limit.

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me know when you are done."

"Like I didn't see that coming. I'm not planning this by myself, Malfoy."

Halloween makes no sense in the Wizarding World, Granger. Muggles dress up like trolls, vampires, werewolves, etc. Not knowing they exactly exist. Doesn't sound fun to me so why should I help plan something that I'm going to be attending?"

You do realize as Heads we have to attend."

"Dumbledore can't make anyone go to this stupid Dance."

The funny thing is Malfoy actually thought he was right. Dumbledore is the Headmaster and he can tell us to do anything. A couple of days later we were informed that not only do we have to be there but we have to attend together. That means Malfoy has to be my date for the dance. Otherwise we would be stripped of our titles. Even though Malfoy still didn't want to plan this dance with me he realized that he didn't' want a mudblood planning anything he would be attending. I'll never admit it out loud but with the late notice Malfoy and I still did a pretty good job.

The day before Halloween was the day the professors decided to tell everyone about the dance. All the girls started to freak out. The dance was the next day and they didn't even have a costume for it. When Dumbledore got everyone calmed down we were told that classes for the day were canceled and we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to get costumes. I hated missing classes but I wasn't going to this dance with a homemade costume. The only thing I could come up with would be a sheet ghost. That's the worst costume ever invented.

"Can you believe it My, a Halloween Dance? I wonder if Harry would be my date. Bloody Hell we have to go now. There isn't enough to get a costume." Said Ginny

"Ginny, breathe, we have all day and I thought you liked Zanbini" said Hermione.

"SHH no one needs to know that. Anyways he is a Slytherin so he isn't going to ask a Gryffindor to a dance."

"Why don't you ask him? I don't want to be stuck with them alone all night. Plus I've seen the way he looks at you. He is probably worried about what Malfoy is going to think."

"I'm a blood traitor to his family. What would Voldmort think if he found out? He would most likely start killing more people."

"Not all his family, Gin. I talked to Snape last week. He said that the Zanbinis are staying out of this war. I guess they went into hiding and Blaise is staying with Snape until this is over. My father never got the Dark Mark so Voldmort is unable to locate them."

"Sorry My, I forgot about that. How is Blaise safe with Snape? Is he still a double agent?"

"He told me he is done with that stuff. He is only working with us now and they're hiding at Head Quarters."

"That's Harry's House."

"I know that is why no one knows. Harry would freak if he knew they were there."

"Wait a minute. Why are you going to be stuck with them all night?"]

"Well you see as Heads its Malfoy and mine's responsibility to go to this dance together. I'm mostly likely going to be stuck with those two all night. Head duties are what they are calling it but we know the real reason."

"Ha yeah like we don't know the real reason. They're going to do anything to get you two on friendly terms."

"Just ask Ginny. He can't really do anything but laugh in your face but you can bounce back from that. At least you tried."

"I guess there isn't any harm to just ask him.

This stuff is starting to make me laugh. Who would have thought that I would be telling Ginny to ask out a Slytherin? Ginny decided to ask him before we went costume shopping. One minute she doesn't want to do it the next she is asking him in front of everyone. His face was priceless but Malfoy's was better. Their faces were like What The. It was pretty easy to hear what they saying because everyone in the Great Hall went silent.

"Zanbini" said Ginny

"What do you want Weaslette" said Malfoy

"Your name isn't Zanbini Malfoy so I wasn't talking to you. Now Zanbini I want to know if you like me or not. I've noticed you been staring at me. It wasn't with a disgusted look either so don't even try to say that."

"I haven't been staring at you, Weasley" said Zanbini

"I want you to ignore everyone else for once and just think with your heart. This is the only time I'm giving you the option of going to this dance with me. If you say no then I will walk away and never bother you again."  
>"Ha you're crazy Weasley if you think Blaise likes you" said Malfoy<p>

"Do ever shut up Malfoy? No one is talking to you" said Hermione

"Do you know how not to be an ugly bitch" said Malfoy

"Mr. Malfoy, watch your language" said Professor McGonagall

"Draco, mate, shut the Bloody Hell up" said Zanbini

"Mr. Zanbini do I have to tell you too?" asked McGonagall

"Sorry Professor. Now I think I'm going to do what Weasley said. I'm going to listen to myself for once. If my parents can do it so can I. Ginny, will you go to the dance with me?"

"I would love to."

"WHAT" screamed Harry, Ron, and Malfoy.

"Oh shut up you three. Ron you may be my brother but you can't tell me what to do. Harry I'm sorry but I don't see you as more than a friend. Malfoy no one cares what you think."

Of course Ron is going to be upset. His baby sister wants to date a big bad Slytherin. I don't know how I ever thought there could be something between him and me. I'm pretty sure Harry has a crush on Ginny but he needs to get over it. He finally gets a crush on Ginny and she ready to move on. Then there is Malfoy. He hates everything to do with the Gryffindors so of course he's not going to like his best friend going out with one.

This talk about a date for the dance put fire under Parkinson's butt. Of course he told her no but it was funny to watch him come up with an excuse. Ginny and I just laughed the whole time. That just pissed Malfoy off. He stormed out of the Great Hall like there was a fire. Him leaving made everyone else get up and leave too. They had 12 hours to find a costume but people were actually like they only had a couple of hours. If Hogsmeade didn't have what they were looking for we were able to go to muggle London or Diagon Alley to look. Ginny looked so much calmer now. I'm surprised she still isn't freaking out.

Shopping took a lot longer than I thought. Ginny had no clue what she wanted to be until Blaise found us and suggested matching costumes. They ended up being Romeo and Juliet. It fit so well in their situation. Surprisingly it was me that took the longest. I wanted something that no one would expect me to get. I didn't want to be the same Hermione Granger as years previous. I think I wanted to get a makeover.

"Ginny I want to be different. I'm going to let you do the makeover you always wanted to do."

"Oh Hermione, you're not going to regret it. You need to stop wearing those baggy shapeless clothes. Okay first do you have an idea what you want as a costume?"

"I do but I don't know if anyone has it I want to be a Sexy Dark Angel."

"I know the perfect place."

The perfect place was a little shop called Skylar's little sexy store. It is hard to miss if you don't know it is there. I don't want to know how Ginny came across this store before. The first thing we saw when we walked in was a dark angel costume and we both agreed right away on it. Let's just say I might be turning some heads tomorrow night. It was pretty exciting to think about that so I even agreed to have my hair down. Once we were done shopping for new clothes and robes we headed over to Hair to your fit in Diagon Alley.

I was tired of not knowing what to do with my hair. It was so bushy these days that I just wore it in a ponytail anymore. Now it was more manageable. They were able to permanently straighten it. I liked it so much that I told them they could put in layers and dye it. It was now down to my chin and a darker brown. I was in love with it. By the time we got back to Hogwarts it was nine and dinner was way over. Shopping for 12 hours gave us such an appetite so we headed to the kitchen.

"I just love you hair. Its works better for your face then that rat's nest" said Ginny

"Using Malfoy's words now are we ha" said Hermione.

"Come on My, you have to agree with him on this."

"I'm afraid that he was right."

"Its way better now"

"What's better now" asked Blaise

"Blaise, what you doing here" asked Ginny?

"I see we weren't the only ones that were hungry after shopping."

"Like I can eat now with the Mudblood in here" said Malfoy.

"You have been using that word since second year. Can't you come up with something better, Malfoy" said Hermione

"You know Granger, just because you change your hair it doesn't mean that it take away the ugliness away."

"Here we go" said Ginny

"Oh so you noticed the hair did you. I would think anything I did wouldn't catch your eyes."

"No I'm just curious to see who you are trying to impress."

"Why do I have to have the motive of impressing anyone to change my hair?"

"Girls only do that to impress the guy they are interested in."

"Just because the sluts change their looks for you doesn't mean everyone does that. They are just trying to make people think they aren't desperate because any girl that wants to get with you must be desperate. There is no other reason why they would want to get with a manwhore otherwise."

That must have pissed him off. He gave me an evil glare and left the kitchens. Once he left Dobby came over to us and asked if we needed anything. He must be afraid of Malfoy. I know he was Lucious Malfoy's elf but I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy mistreated the poor elf too.

"Miss Granger and Weasley, how can Dobby help friends of Harry Potter" said Dobby

"Can you bring us some food? We are a little hungry" said Hermione

"Anything for Harry Potter's friends."

"Dobby looks better than the last time I saw him" said Blaise

"The last time you saw him was probably when he was being mistreated by the Malfoy's. So Zanbini you're not using Ginny to get to Harry are? If you end up hurting her I wouldn't think twice about making sure you couldn't have children."

"MIONE" screamed Ginny

"It's okay Ginny. I was excepting something like this. Look at who I'm friends with. I wouldn't think twice about my intentions either. You should give Draco some more credit. Mr. Malfoy was pressing him all summer to get the Dark Mark but Dray doesn't want it. Dray and I are now trying to find a way to get him and his mother out of that house."

"I'll believe when I see it" said Hermione

"He can go to Dumbledore" said Ginny.

"Can you really see him doing that" asked Blaise?

"No" said Ginny

"Listen Granger, I can promise that I really like your friend. I'm not trying to hurt her or anyone else. I'm just following my parents' footsteps. They listened to their hearts and went away. They got away from this mess. It is time I do something that I want and not what everyone else thinks is right. I'm not a Death Eater and I never plan on becoming one. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Draco and his mother is safe. He isn't as bad as you think. Lucious has just been pushing prejudice to everything that isn't Pureblooded since we were born. He can't help to feel how he does. He may be a prat most times but he is my best friend and he deserves to be happy too."

"That is good to know" said Ginny

"What is with the complicated answer? Why are you telling us all this about Malfoy?" asked Hermione

"I know who you are, Mya."

**A/N: Sorry about the clifhanger but it was the best spot for me to end this chapter with. I'm half way done with chapter 4 so i should have it up next week or the following. Utill then Reviews would be nice. Any suggestions on what you think should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER: I own nothing but the plot. Sadly J.K Rowling Ownes Draco :(**

You would hear a pin needle drop if someone dropped it. No one knew what to say. If Gin and I wasn't sitting down we would have ended up on the floor. The way he said that makes me think that he knows who I really am. He just called me Mya. Not My but Mya. Oh Merlin how did he find out. Is it that easy to figure out? Did he tell anyone else? Oh no does Voldmort know? I don't know how long Gin and I sat there staring at him until he finally spoke.

"You two okay?" asked Zabini

"Why did you just call me Mya?" asked Hermione

"Because that is your name."

"Her name is Hermione. Not Mya." Said Ginny

"Yeah her name is Hermione but she was born Mya."

"You're just confusing us. What the fuck are you talking about?" said Hermione

"Seeing as you're part of the Order of the Phoenix I assume you know I'm staying with Snape. We are staying at Grimmaud Place so I'm also assuming that Potter doesn't know"

"My parents didn't see how they were going to stay out of this war unless they went into hiding. Before they left they told me I was born as a twin. They gave up my twin sister at birth. Voldmort thinks girl are week so if he knew that she was alive she would be killed. All this time and they never told me that I had a sister. I could have kept her a secret. I was told that she goes to Hogwarts but doesn't know what year. They could have started her a year or two late. They didn't want to know anything else incase Voldmort found. He wouldn't be able to use them to find her.

"Professors Snape and Dumbledore are the only ones that know who she really is. I guess they are the ones that hid and watched over her all these years. I went to talk to Snape but he wouldn't tell me who see is. Something about keeping it from me will keep her safe. He did tell me that my sister just found out who she really was. I guess my parents wrote her a letter and the adopted parents gave it to her on our 17th birthday. She didn't take it well. I don't blame her. Her whole life has been a le. If she lived with muggles everyone must think she is a muggleborn so the Slytherins must have been calling her a Mudblood all these years. Finding out she was called that name but it isn't true must be devastating. The thing is I wouldn't have turned her in. She is my sister after all."

"Since no one would tell me I had to figure it out. I had to think about who would fit the pureblood status and you are the first one I thought of. I guess that she would be put with muggles. My parents never told me if she was because they didn't know. It would be a smart move to do that because who would think to look for a witch in a town a muggles. Muggleborns aren't supposed to be brilliant but you're at the top of our class. I knew they would put her in the same year as Harry Potter. If she took after our dad she would come in handy for him to take Voldmort down."

"I asked Snape if it was you but he told me know. The thing is though that I could tell he was lying. I caught him off guard so bad that he dint even think about making sure his face was neutral."

"You know you could have imagined that he was lying." Said Ginny

"I could have but your two faces just proved it to me. Plus Dray is under your skin just a bit more this year, Granger."

"What has that got to do with anything?" asked Hermione

"Mya Zabini is betrothed to Draco Malfoy."

"Don't say that out loud."

"Okay that was funny." Said Ginny

"Now that just proved it even more. You can't deny that I'm right."

"Okay so now what. Are you going to go tell Malfoy? Or maybe you already did. He could go tell daddy dearest so I'll be out of both of your ways" Said Hermione

"Whether you want to believe me or not but we are in this to together, Granger. Mom and dad told me that if I find out who you are then I must protect you at all costs."

"Aw isn't he a cutie?" asked Ginny

"Family becomes before friends. No matter whom they are. That even includes new found family. I would never turn you over to the Malfoys."

Having Blaise know is giving me mixed feelings. It will give me the chance to get to know him and to learn about my birth family. On the other hand he is a Slytherin and they are good liars. He could be lying now. I'm going to kill Snape when I see him. He is a Slytherin so why couldn't he keep this away from Blaise. Just because he guesses correctly the first time doesn't mean it should have caught him off guard. Now I have to worry about Blaise turning his back on me and telling Malfoys.

We stayed in the kitchen for an hour after we were down eating. Ginny didn't want to stop talking to her new boyfriend. I had to drag her out of there. We do need some rest. She is most likely going to be getting up early to get ready for the dance. Plus Malfoy and I have to hang up the decorations that couldn't be put up sooner. We convinced the Professors that it would be a good idea to keep the students surprised. I couldn't make them all invisible. Plus the house tables were going to be replaced with a few round tables.

My prediction about Ginny was right. She was knocking on our door room at six a.m. I never gave her the password. Malfoy wasn't a happy camper about be woken up at six a.m. on a Saturday. It didn't bother me. Now that he was up with could start decorating early. We had two rooms to decorate. The Great Hall was where the 5th through 7th years were having their dance. The 1st through 4th years were having theirs in the Room of Requirements. The younger ones had a curfew but the older ones didn't so everyone agreed that it would just be easy to have two dances instead of one.

Ginny told us that we needed to be done by ten. If not then Malfoy was finishing up himself. I don't know why we need all that time to get ready. The dance wasn't until 7. We can take a take a whole chunk of our time away since my hair is short now. Malfoy is moody enough I don't want to make it worse by making him decorate by himself.

"Ginny, we have two rooms to decorate. How are we supposed to be done in four hours?" asked Hermione

Granger isn't leaving me to decorate all by myself. It was her idea to do all this today." Said Malfoy

"You really can't eat when there isn't enough seating for everyone. The house tables are being removed remember? The students have to eat in their common rooms today. The house elves are bringing the food there."

"Just go decorate. If you are too long I'll just start getting ready without you. Then I'll be ready to work on you, My.

"How long does it take girl to get into costumes?" asked Malfoy

"Boys don't understand how much effort goes into our looks. There is hair, make up, picking out jewelry and all this other stuff. Boys can just put on clothes and walk out the door. There is work involved to look sexy" said Ginny

"No matter how much time you spend you're not going to make Granger look sexy. Ugly can't become sexy."

"Shut up Malfoy! Can we just get this over with? I have to spend too much time with you today. I just want to get it over with" said Hermione.

Every time Malfoy opens his mouth I wonder about Blaise's insanity. I don't see how he thinks Malfoy is scared and wants out. That is one of the things Blaise was talking about last night. The way Malfoy acts he doesn't seem like someone who wants to get away from his father and Voldmort. If Malfoy really wants out he can go see Dumbledore. He would help Malfoy and his mother with protection. Asking for help doesn't make you seem weak.

I'm starting to understand why Malfoy and I are the Heads. Snape must know what's going on in his godson's life. He knows Malfoy better than anyone. That is besides Blaise. Malfoys are taught that showing vulnerability is a weakness so Malfoy would never ask for help. Dumbledore must think I can help Malfoy. I never back down from a challenge and getting the git to come to the light side is my biggest challenge. To do this I'm going to have to put my hatred for him aside and become "friends". The thing is I don't know if I can become his "friend" though. How am I going to put all the name calling behind me and start fresh? Malfoy had me in tears for the first few years. I do know that we need to get those two out of that house.

"Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

"What do you want now Granger? The RoR was easy to finish but even with magic it's going to take at least another hour to finish up in here. I rather not waste any time with your silly questioning."

"Why do you worship your father so much? You're always going on about how Mu8ggleborns and Half-bloods don't deserve to be part of this world but your father worships Voldmort."

"Don't talk about my father, Granger."

"No listen for once. I'm not that different from you. Yes my parents are muggles but we are still a like. You say Muggleborns have dirty blood but I bleed red just like you. Purebloods are superior to everyone but you follow a half-blood. Did you know Voldmort's real name is Tom Riddle and his father was a muggle?"

"Shut up Granger."

"Why do Purebloods worship the feet of a half-blood if all half-bloods and Muggleborns deserve to die? Your father is contradicting himself, Malfoy."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't understand anything Mudblood. Fuck this! Have fun decorating yourself."

"Your poor mother must be heart broken. Her baby boy is turning into a monster. Just like her husband.'

"Don't you fucking dare. Don't even say one fucking word about my fucking mother."

I hit a nerve there. I actually believe Malfoy doesn't want this. His eyes flinched every time I said Voldmort. No one would notice if they weren't looking for it but it was there. Malfoy really cares about his mother. I can tell by his voice. Even though he was pissed the whole time it got worse when I mentioned his mother. I probably should have waited until later to push him. Now I have to finish the Great Hall myself. I could easily tell McGonagall and he would get in trouble but this was my fault.

Two hours after Malfoy stormed away I finished. It was around three and Ginny wasn't going to be happy. She wanted to get ready together but like she said she started without me. When I got back to my room she already took a shower had her hair done. She was working on her makeup when she told me to get in the shower. All she had to do was put on her costume but she would wait until she was done with me.

"What happened with Malfoy? He came back two hours ago but you didn't" said Ginny

"I had some time to think when we were decorating. It is Lucious's fault Malfoy is like this. Why blame him for his dad's stupidity? I think Blaise was telling the truth. I think Malfoy is afraid. He was flinching a little b it when I was talking about Voldmort and his father. I hit a nerve though when I brought his mother into the conversation. He swore at me then left. I had to finish up myself but I take full responsibility for that. It probably was a smart move to start talking about his mother. I didn't want to believe it but I think his has changed somewhat since last year. He has only called me Mudblood a couple times" said Hermione

"I ran into Blaise on my way up this morning. He told me Malfoy got a letter last night from his mother. It seems the Malfoy's have a new roommate."

"Voldmort is staying with them?"

"It would seem so. Hide in plain sight. No one would think about looking for him there.

"Does Snape know?"

"After Blaise got Malfoy to get some rest he went straight to Snape and Dumbledore."

"Okay now I really want to help Mrs. Malfoy."

"Do you remember what her name is? I don't want to keep saying Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy."

"I think your father called her Narcissa that day we went to the professional Quidditch match."

"Enough about this. Let's get you in your top before I work on your hair. I'm not going to have you mess it up by putting short on after it is done."

"There isn't much you can do with my hair now."

"Hush let me work."

Ginny was able to put her costume on after hair and makeup. All she had to do was step into it. My top had to slip over my head. I had a two piece set. It consisted of a black corset top, black skirt, knee high boots and a set of black wings that clip onto your back. It just screams sexy. The older kids dance isn't being chaperoned so we can dress anyway we want.

My costume makes me a little nervous. I didn't want to buy it at first. I wasn't sure if it made me look like a slut. The corset makes my boobs pop out and it stops above my belly button. The skirt starts at the hips and ends mid-thigh so there is skin showing between the top and skirt. Ginny says I look sexy not sluty.

Around five o'clock Ginny and I were ready for the dance. It was a good thing too because Lavender and Parvati showed up. They were having trouble with their hair and wanted Ginny to do it. It didn't take her very long. Ginny is amazing with hair.

"So Hermione I love you haircut. Way better than the rat nest" said Parvati.

"Thanks Parv" said Hermione with an eye roll.

"I'm just in love with your costume. Where did you get it?" asked Lavender

"Some small store in Hogsmeade"

"So is it true that you're going to the dance with Draco" asked Lavender

"Yeah, Malfoy and I have to attend this together since we are the Heads."

"You're so lucky. He is so fucking sexy" said Parvati

"Lucky? I'm not lucky. I rather attend this dance alone then with him."

"I can't wait until he sees you in this. My, if I was a boy this costume would make me want to tap you" said Ginny

"If I was Head Girl I would so have used this for my advantage. You share a common room with the sexist man here. I would have jumped him already" said Lavender.

"Lav, we know that you already did that" said Ginny

"I think Malfoy has gone through mostly all the girls here" said Hermione

"My, you are the only girl he hasn't been with yet" said Ginny

"Ginny Weasley, are you saying what I think you're saying? You all did it with him?" asked Hermione

"Fifth Year" said Parv

"Third, fourth and sixth year" said Lav

"Last year Ginny? I though you still were hung up on Harry?" asked Hermione

"Harry wasn't showing any interest in me last year. It was after Dean broke up with me again. I was sad and Malfoy fucked it out of me" said Ginny

"He is such a manwhore" said Hermione

"But so much mouthwatering sexy" said Lav

"Good thing you made your room sound proof tonight, My. Malfoy would be getting an earful" said Ginny

"Yeah like his ego needs to get any bigger. Ha Ha you guys are crazy" said Hermione.

"You know sooner or later Draco is going to want to be the first to make Hogwarts History." Said Parv

"What?" asked Ginny

"No one has had sex with every girl they attended Hogwarts with. He is going to want to be the first one to do that. He was having sex with the older girls that were here before us. When we were first years he was tapping the seventh years." Said Lav

"Even though he hates you the desire to be the first to do that will let nothing stand in his way from taking you to his bed" said Parv

"But I sure as hell can" said Hermione.

**A/N: Sorry guys about the wait. I know I said was going to upload it sooner but I got writers block when I was almost done with the chapter. So here you go Chapter 4. Hope you LIke it. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamier: J.K rowling owns the character im just using them for my entertainment_

There is no point in trying to full myself. I know there is no way out of this marriage with Malfoy. Wizard marriage contracts are final and the only way out is if someone dies. I don't want to die and even though I hate Malfoy I don't wish him dead. I don't wish death on anyone besides Voldmort, Bellatrix and Lucious. They have caused too much damage in this world to make me think otherwise. They are the reason why I'm denying this so much. Don't get me wrong I would hate it if they were dead too but if somehow Voldmort beats Harry I don't know how the outcome will be. They might want to keep Ron and me alive to torture us and show us how our best friend failed and left us alone. Another option would be to kill me so Malfoy doesn't have to marry me. If I'm alive we would have to marry because the one of the things about marriage contracts is if you don't fulfill it by a certain age both parties will die. Voldmort is not going to want the Malfoy line to end with Draco.

Harry isn't going to lose so I know my outcome. Malfoy and I will be married and that means sooner or later Malfoy and I will have to hook up. That is unless I want to stay a virgin forever because I have a feeling the mothers did a non-cheating contract. If they knew I was going to hate him and they probably knew I wasn't going to want to sleep with him. By signing a non-cheating contract it will make sure neither one of us will have an affair. I was reading up on marriage contracts and I came across the consequences of breaking the non-cheating. I think Malfoy is going to want to be able to use his penis.

This is why I'm looking forward to this dance. Even though Malfoy has to be my date I'm hoping tonight I can just forget the future and have some fun. Well I would have fun if Malfoy hurried up. The girls left a half hour ago to meet their dates and Malfoy still wasn't ready. McGonagall wanted the two of use to be down at the Great Hall by 6:45 so we could open the doors. They magically sealed itself after a finished decorating. Didn't want anyone to sneak in and spoil the surprise. Malfoy and I are the only ones that can open it but he is taking his time and it was already ten to seven. I knew the early birds would be there already and wouldn't be able to get in because Malfoy has made us be late. We will be lucky if the two of us get down there by seven.

"Malfoy, will you hurry up already. It is not going to look good if we show up late. No one can get in to the Great Hall without us unsealing it."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Granger. We have all night so it won't hurt if the party starts a little late."

"When we have an angry mob of girls waiting for us I'm blaming you."

"If you are so much in a hurry right why don't you go down and open it by yourself."

"It takes both of our magic to open it. Or don't you remember that part of McGonagall's speech."

"You still could have went down with your friends and waited for me there. Why are you still here?"

"Well seeing as my friends went to meet up with their dates and I didn't feel like standing in the hallway by myself. Plus remember they told us we had to go down together. "

"Speaking of your friends tell the she-weasel to stop brainwashing my friend"

"Its Ginny and she isn't doing anything to Blaise. His feeling for her is his doing."

"If Blaise was in his right mind he wouldn't have bought that costume. I don't know why anyone is so caught up in the love story of Romeo and Juliet. Not much of a love story if you ask me. They die at the end. I would never kill myself over love."

"You know Romeo and Juliet?

"Shakespeare was a wizard. Or didn't you know that? He just turned his back on the wizard world so he could write his silly plays."

"You just don't understand the true meaning of true love. They couldn't live without the other so it would be like they were dying anyways."

"True love? Only muggles believe in that stuff. That why you…..WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Why are you screaming? What do you think I'm wearing? It is my costume."

"What are you? A whore?"

"No, I'm a sexy Dark Angel"

"Ha, you couldn't be sexy if you tried. Go put something else on. I'm not associating myself with a whore."

"Then maybe you should stop associating yourself with Parkinson."

He shut up after that. He had no right saying he didn't want to be seen with me when I look like a whore. One I don't look like a whore. Ginny and I came across a whore costume and my costume has more material. Second Parkinson dressing like a whore everyday but he still hangs around with her. I think my costume had a different effect on him. Instead of admitting that my costume made his hormones spike he is calling me a whore. Malfoy can say that I couldn't be sexy if I tried but I look sexy now and he knows it.

The thought of Malfoy thinking I'm sexy should gross me out but in the last few weeks I realized that maybe married to Malfoy isn't so bad. I have to admit that he one of the good looking guys in Hogwarts. Okay maybe he is the hottest boy in school but his personality is what through me off. I might have had a crush on him if he wasn't such a git. Knowing my future has made me look at Malfoy closely. I don't want to admit it to Ginny or Blaise but I think all this stuff at home has finally taken its toll on him. Malfoy doesn't have the same fire in his eyes when he fights with Harry and Ron. It is like he doesn't even care anymore. Narcissa isn't the only Malfoy I want out of that house.

The two of us finally made it down to the Great Hall ten minutes after seven. It looked like everyone was there already. No late comers to this dance. Well except Malfoy and I but it was his fault. Everyone forgot it though when we opened the doors. Malfoy and I out did ourselves with our decorating plan. We planned that the Great Hall would look like a haunted abandoned house. There were fake spiders and webs everywhere. Fake evil ghosts hung from the ceiling. There was green slime coming from the walls and so much more. The Slytherins even looked impressed with the room but they probably all thought it was Malfoys idea.

"Oh my god! My, this room looks amazing. You out did yourself." Said Ginny

"I have to agree. Who would have thought that muggle decorations would look good" said Blaise.

"That's because you Purebloods think if it doesn't work with magic then it is not worth the time." Said Hermione

"That's because it isn't. Come on Blaise lets go find Theo. He is stuck with Milly" said Draco

"Dude, how did he get stuck with her? I thought Crabbe was her date."

"Crabbe and Goyle ate too many sweets. Madame Promfrey made them stay in bed."

"Now that they are gone, how did he react to you costume?" asked Ginny

"Ha Ha. We were talking about you and Blaise then in the middle of his sentence he got bugged eyed and asked me what the bloody hell I was wearing. He was screaming when he asked though. Oh then he told me to change since he wasn't going to associate with a whore. So I asked him why he associated with Parkinson then. That shut him up."

"What an ass ha ha. He was definitely affected by your costume."

"Come on Gin; let's go find Harry and Ron. Yours and my so called date will be gone for a while"

We found Harry and Ron by the punch table. We talked to them until their dates pulled them away for a dance. Ron was there with Lavender and they were dressed like Cleopatra and Marc Anthony. Harry was surprisingly here with Parvati. She must have forgiven him for the last time they went to a dance together. I'm happy for them. I think Parv and Harry look cute together. They decided to come as Tarzan and Jane. I don't know why couples have to match costumes. I wouldn't have done that if I had a real date for this.

I wish McGonagall would have left me come with someone. Then I wouldn't be standing here by myself looking like a pathetic girl who couldn't get a date. Blaise came and pulled Ginny to the dance floor so that left me alone. Just because Malfoy and I have to attend this dance together doesn't mean he has to be with me all night. Right now he is on the dance floor with Parkinson. She is dressed up like some slutty princess. She got the crown but her dress is so tight you would think it was a part of her skin. It is practical see through too. Maybe there should have been a rule on the costumes. I rather eat puke then see Parkinson's body. At least she gets to dance. There must be other kids who didn't show up because I'm the only one who doesn't have a dancing partner. Nolt must have been Parkinson's and Bulstrode's date. Around nine o'clock I got tired of standing alone so I walked around. That was a bad idea because the Slytherins didn't see me before but they did when I walked by them.

"Well isn't it little miss pathetic" said Parkinson

"The icky Gryffindork couldn't get a date" said Bulstrode

"No one wants to come to the dance with anyone ugly" said Greengrass

"Will you three shut up?" said Blaise

"What is your problem, Zabini? Ever since we have been back you have been acting weird. You even started dating that one." Said Nolt.

"That one is name Ginny and there is nothing wrong with dating her."

"She is a Gryffindork" said Greengrass

"I don't have a problem with Gryffindors" said Blaise.

"Are you this way because everyone knows your parents became blood traitors?" asked Bulstrode

"His parents abandoned him so he is acting up. He will dump that one sooner or later and then we can all go back to normal."

"You guys don't get it. I like Ginny and nothing you can say will change it. Come on Gin, Hermione let's get away from these dorks."

"Yes go ahead and run away with the blood traitor and Mudblood." said Nolt.

"Say that one more and I won't hesitate to punch you" said Blaise.

"Will you guys stop it? You are going to ruin this dance for everyone."

"No one told you to speak Mudblood" said Parkinson

"Pans, shut up." said Malfoy

"You're not becoming a blood traitor and Mudblood too are you?"

"No Parkinson, your voice is just giving me a headache."

"Well then" said Parkinson

"Come on guy lets go to the other side of the Hall. I don't want to stand here anymore and catch Mudblood germs" said Greengrass

"When you get your head on straight, Drakie, come find us." said Parkinson

"Good they're gone. They all give me a headache." said Ginny

"Me too Gin." said Hermione

"You are the one that walked over here" said Malfoy

"Shut up Malfoy."

I'm going to get myself something to drink. Will you guys like some punch?" said Blaise to change the subject.

"Thank I would love some." said Hermione

"Yes please and I'll come with you" said Ginny

"Dray?"

"I'm good "

"Okay"

"You do know Granger that someone spiked that punch" said Malfoy when they were alone.

"Yeah I know"

"Should you really be drinking it?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"Then why ask?"

"If you end up hurting someone or yourself it isn't my fault."

"Go back to dancing with Parkinson or something. Just leave me alone"

"You're in a bad moody"

"Malfoy, just shut up and take your vampire self away from me."

It is the first Halloween dance at Hogwarts and I'm not having any fun. First I'm left alone then I had to deal with those Slytherins. Some days I wish I could laugh in their face and be like guess what I'm not a Mudblood. I'm a Pureblood and the missing Zabini twin. I'm not stupid so I know that would put me in danger. It has been two months since my birthday and I don't think the news really sunk in until now. Watching all these happy couples have made me realized that I'm never going to get that. I'm never going to get to have someone fall in love with me. I'm never going to get my dream wedding. Before I could stop them I had tears running down my face. I didn't want anyone to see so I left and went to the second floor bathroom. I wouldn't be disturbed since no one likes going up there because of Myrtle and since Myrtle doesn't like me she won't bother me either.

Every day it gets harder and harder to mli to my friends. Since that roll thing in first year Harry, Ron and I have been best friends. We tell each other everything but look I'm not telling them everything now. I told them that I was adopted but I never told them about the letter. They don't know I'm a Zabini or that I'm betrothed to Malfoy. I need to stop moping and get over it. I know it is fact but sometimes it is all too much for me. It isn't common to find out you're adopted and betrothed in one day. Hell I need to face it. I'm not Hermione Granger. I never was. I'm Mya Zabini. Twin sister to Blaise Zabini. Soon to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. After this war is over I'm going to feel weird about calling me Hermione. That name is attached to too many lies but Mya won't feel right either. Everyone is just going to have to call me My. Ginny has been calling me that since I've known her and it is sort for both names. Good thing is Harry and Ron will have to stop calling me Mione. I always hated that nickname but those two never listen. I don't remember how many times I told them to stop. I don't know how long I was sitting here until Ginny showed up.

"My, you in here?"

"What are you doing here, Gin?"

"When we came back with your drink you weren't in the same space. I just figured you went to talk to someone but when Terry told me he saw you leave I never something was up. Are you okay?

"Lately I've been telling myself that there was no point in denying my future. It is there weather I like it or not but I don't think my heart let it sunk in until now. Seeing everyone have a good time with their dates made me realize that I would never have that. Growing up my father would read me Cinderella. I would dream of finding a prince charming and having the wedding of my dreams. My husband would love me and want to marry me. Not be forced into."

"Haven't you realized that the real world is like that?"

"Yeah but I still would like to marry someone that I love and who loves me back."

"You never know. Once you two are married and spend time together you might start liking him. Hell maybe even love him. We all noticed that he isn't the same annoying ferret as he usually is. We all hate Malfoy but maybe you will get to meet Draco."

"Me love him? I don't think is possibly, Gin. There is too much bad blood between us."

"Well there is one good thing about marrying him."

"What is it?"

"He is fucking hot and amazing in bed."

"We know you aren't talking about me so who is amazing in bed? said Blaise

"You don't want to know to know" said Hermione

"What are you doing here, Blaise" said Ginny

"Well when you disappeared Terry Boot told me you went to look for Hermione. I knew something was up so I went looking for both of you. I looked here for you first since I know that this is a place that most people go to think."

"Have you been crying?" asked Ginny

"What?" asked Hermione

"Have you been crying?"

"What? No!"

"You're lying. You're eyes are red and puffy."

"You're seeing things."

"My, it is okay to be upset and cry. Hell I would be upset. For 17 years you were Hermione Granger. Throughout school you have been alongside Harry and the trouble. Now you find out you are a part of this war more then you originally thought. Your parents gave you to muggles to keep you safe but you aren't safe. Once this war is over and he is dead you're going to have to marry Malfoy. There is no way to break marriage contracts. No one is going to want to be in your situation."

"If it makes you feel better I will punch him if he says anything to hurt you when the truth is out." said Blaise

"How can you just so acceptable. Yeah I might be related to you by blood but we've hated each other since day one.

"The thing is yes I never liked you but I didn't hate you. It wasn't because your "blood" either. The parents never forced the whole pureblood crap on me like Dray's. We know why now. They can't think we are better if they gave you to muggles. I never like you because you were friends with Potter and Weasley. Those two I hate.

"Hey the Weasley is my brother" said Ginny.

"I like you Ginny but you family is a different story."

"So you're saying if I never made friends with them you would have liked me?"

"Ha no you are still a Gryffindor so I still wouldn't like you."

"You make my head hurt."

"Enough let's go back to the dance."

"Do I have to? I'm so bored just standing there. I'm the only one without a dance partner."

"Well ill just dance with both of you" said Blaise.

"Ha! Come on, Mya. Let's go look at Malfoy be sexy as hell as a Vampire." said Ginny

"Oh Fuck! D is the guy you were talking about earlier. I so didn't need to know you have sex with my best friend. "

"Told you that you didn't want to know." said Hermione

Those two crack me up. With Ginny around I can't stayed sad for long. I need to put on my big girl panties and just more forward. There is no point in freaking about this now. My seventh year has just begun and I'm done letting Malfoy ruin it when he doesn't know he is doing it. Sometime I'm going to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy but that is in the future not now. At least I didn't get stuck with someone like Crabbe or Goyle. Malfoy is a little bit attractive. Okay who am I kidding? Malfoy is one hot vampire.

**A/N: Well here is Chapter 5. I had this written a while ago but I didnt like it so I had to rewrite it. I hope you like it. I know that Blaise is supose to be black but if you havent figured out I change him for my story. To be Hermione twin they have to be the same race. If you have any comments let me know. **


End file.
